


Outside the Pages

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: A Writer and His Muse [4]
Category: Common Law
Genre: 2nd POV Wes, Angst, Castle AU, Gen, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle AU.  Dr. Ryan could always in a way see through Wes.  Sometimes she says things, sometimes she doesn’t, either way Wes usually denies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Exploring the relationships outside of Travis and Wes for a bit. Bare with me.

When Marks first started following you around, you educated Dr. Ryan on how it was such a bad idea.  She didn't have an opinion on the subject.  She never really has opinions when it comes to most of the life choice you and the people around you make.  Not to say she doesn't have them, she just doesn't say it too your face unless it's affecting your psyche or she feels the need to guide you in the right direction.

It kind of bothers you that she doesn't take your side on the whole issue.  Marks is a civilian, he should be going into dangerous situation.  You have to worry about enough as it is, you really don't need Marks rashness and curiosity getting you into more trouble than you really want to think about.  Dr. Ryan, however, doesn't seem the harm.  Marks is grown man so surely he knows when to stop.  And Marks was there to observe, so no doubt he'll take the back seat and hang back at a reasonable distance.

Clearly she had not the great writer Travis Marks. Because Marks is apparently blind and has to be two inches away from your business to see it all clearly.  It annoys you, but you don't have a choice. 

Dr. Ryan doesn't see the harm, maybe you can look past it all.

* * *

Time passes, and Marks finishes his book.  Part of you is happy he's off you tail, and you can focus on your job, not to mention stop having him pick at old wounds.  Yet, there's another part that dreads it.  Marks made work a little less dark and horrid, his presence brushed away the fact your life had crumbled in a matter of months.  It was kind of nice to not feel all the eyes just watching you and waiting for you to explode.

When you tell Dr. Ryan, Mark's time with you is over, she picks up on the mix feelings in your voice and calls you out.  You deny, quickly and out of instinct.  She gave you a hard look.

You admit that Marks has his moments.  He's helpful and he sees thing in a different way, which has helped the LAPD but away _some_ criminals.  His crazy theories have from time to time guided you in the right direction.  You leave out the fact that he's saved your ass more times then you would like to admit.  His tackled you and crouched with you as bullets whizzed past while being a something steady and solid for you to anchor to.  Still that doesn't change the fact that for the most part he's annoying, hardly ever listens to you, and everything with him just has to be a competition.

Dr. Ryan scribbles down notes, and drops a comment about how you've let Marks in.  You make it clear, you did not let Marks in, he elbowed and shoved his way in and you wanted him out.

* * *

You didn't know how to feel will Sutton called you to tell you Marks needs to 'research' for three more books.  You want to curl up in a ball for the most part because you could hardly handle one book.  Now there would be three more.  You threaten to kill Marks as your first reaction.  You bitch to Sutton as your second.  But your run to Dr. Ryan as your third.

She let you have your panic, she listened too you rant, and she jotted down some notes throughout.  Once you settled though and looked for her guidance, she set her notes and pen aside.  She crossed her legs and leaned forward in her seat towards you.

"You know Wes, that is most you have opened up to me, in all our time together."  She started out with a gentle smile.

You scowl, but you know it's true. 

"I know you have reasons and your walls, and I do hope there will come a time when you trust me with more information than I can find in a news article."  Dr. Ryan said with a small sigh.  "But I have to say Wes, I think Marks and his books are good for you." You opened your mouth to say something but she holds up a finger and you go quiet.  "Hear me out on this.

"First off, you've been different since you meet Marks.  Not necessarily open, but almost like what happened was a while ago and I haven't has to fight you as much on things.  Sutton's mentioned it feels like your back to your old self, and not like you're going to lost it."  Dr. Ryan said firmly, but with a smile.  "Second, the book, now books, have made you, in a way, open up to Marks and trust him.  You've trusted him with your private life so he can write a character and story based of you.   You've known him a shorter time than me.  The fact I know scares you a bit.  Am I wrong?"

You sort of shrug.  "I never really thought about it."

It's true though, while you haven't thought about it like that, you won't deny it.  Part of you did trust Marks with the secrets to your life in a way that did scare you.  Almost to the point where you wanted someone to hold you and say that it was okay to feel that way.  However, Dr. Ryan isn't there to hold you or hand out hugs, but she says something that makes you understand that the books are a reasonably good outlet for you, and that can hold you over.

"And as much as you deny it, I know part of you is happy Travis isn't out of your life yet."

"You make it sound like I am secretly in love with him."  You grumbled, and you watch Dr. Ryan crack a smile.  "I'm not by the way."

"I didn't say you were."  Dr. Ryan said leaning back and holding her hands up in surrender.

"Good," You hiss, "because he is way too annoying, nosy, and has the mentality of sixteen year old.  He's lucky I suppress the want to punch him in the face."

Dr. Ryan smiles.  "Like I said he's good for you."

"Can we talk about something else now."  You growl.

Still when you leave you kind of have a half smile.  When Marks came into work the next morning with coffee, you tried deny to yourself that your day was not made.  But it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I wanted something with Dr. Ryan and Wes in therapy to explain their relation....I don't think I succeeded but oh well.


End file.
